De Ja Vu
by Team Faxness
Summary: When Kinsie Black wakes up in a NYC hospital, she can hardly remember her name or her life before the accident. Trying to help her remember, her family and friends are racing against time, trying to help her get her memory before another accident. But even then, her memory of her past is the least of their worries with the threats of rebel werewolves and a strained imprint
1. Chapter 1

**City of Hysteria**

* * *

_"A time of memories, a time of forgetting  
A time of black holes, a time of white walls  
A time of madness, a time of mirrors  
A time of enchantment, a time of hysteria"_

* * *

The lights at the end of the hallway flickered for a couple minutes. Kinsie counted them: one, two, three times before. At exactly ten thirty, they turned off. Keys jangled by the door as they were fished from pockets, and there was a quiet click as the ward was locked. Sitting up, Kinsie picked off a ling of fuzz in the air, something that displeased her greatly, and threw a magazine across the room at the double bed where her roommate slept.

"'Bout time, hun," the blonde said. She ran a hand through her short choppy hair, stopping shortly at a stubborn knot and then tied it back using a rubber band she had found on the ground. Through a tight smile and an eye roll, Kinsie pulled out a paperback of her own, and turned to a page marked with an elegant bookmark she had worked on during crafts.

"So, any new visitors?" For as long as she had been here, Kinsie had tried to make conversation with this nearly indifferent soul, which was as close as anyone could really get. Despite her attempts, Mallory Greene was not one to easily change her ways. Her months at the hospital had toughened her to no return.

Mallory shook her blond wavy hair as she turned another page in the tabloid. "Not as many as yours," she said, looking up to give Kins a certain all-too-knowing look. "Or nearly as interesting."

Looking down and telling herself to let it slide, Kinsie took in a harsh, jagged breath. "It's not like that, and you of all people know that." She looked down at her book, tracing over the letters with her pinky. "It's not an easy decision to make."

Mallory let out a snort. Kinsie shot her a look, silencing her immediately. She narrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, an expression to say, 'What is that supposed to mean?' Mallory raised a hand.

"Don't," she said in a monotonous tone. "Don't even." She looked at Kinsie, her bright blue eyes darkening in an almost unnatural way. "You want to know what a life without friends or family is like? Look at me; look closely. You end up like this."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Kinsie looked back at her, refusing to be the first to look away. "You're strong. Stronger than I could ever be. You're selfless and brave…" And as if to emphasis her point, she added, "I don't know how you face it every day. I couldn't."

"I face it because I have to," Mallory stated, her magazine completely abandoned now, the flawless Lily Collins left to face an empty white wall. "You don't have to."

Sometimes, it was easy for Kinsie to forget that her new inmate was her age-just sixteen. The way Mallory talked and even the way she held her head, it all made her seem years older. And throughout the years she had stayed in the ward, Mallory's eyes grew darker, her fingers bonier, and her every breath more valuable. After a couple minutes of silence, Mallory broke the ice.

"Just promise me that you'll try. I see it in their eyes. They need you. And you need them."

Kinsie shook her head, her chocolate eyes wide. "They don't know me," she said, her voice as quiet as a whimper but the air so silent that her words rang in the space before settling in the mood they had created. She rubbed her eyes, ignoring the clock which told her it was too late to become emotional. Her voice caught and she tried to push out her thoughts. "How could they know me when I don't even know myself?" It was no secret anymore why Kinsie was here. She was a new patient at the hospital. Well, not so new now; she had been here long enough to memorize everyone's names, the menus, and even the work shifts and on-goings of every employee. After her brutal 'accident', Kinsie had been taken in as a teenage amnesiac.

* * *

_"A time before, a time after  
A time of blindness, a time of fantasy  
A time of dead streets, a time on the edge  
A time of desperation, a time of amazement"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave the memories alone by Fuel**

* * *

_"So leave the memories alone; __I don't want to see_

_The way it is, as to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone; don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you here in my memory"_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kinsie took a quick survey around her. Unlike at night, the hospital was different with –if possible- a more lively aura. Nurses walked to and fro, grabbing coffee and reapplying mascara as to not scare the patients with their dark circles from lack of sleep. Patients came in, some not coming out. It was all the same yet each day brought in a new surprise. For example, Kinsie had started to wake up earlier which the doctor concluded could be a good or bad thing, depending one one's point of view. She was getting sleep, which meant her body was healing. But he also felt that if she were healing at the pace she should be, she would not need so much rest. In any case, she must have raised a good hour and a half earlier because she was surprised to see her friend was not there waiting for her but instead two other beings in his place. Both whom she had seen before the day prior, but both still new.

One of them, a woman she had just met (since she had been in the hospital) and was introduced as her mother, noticed Kinsie's alertness, turned to her, and smiled. "Hi honey," she said. "Doc says you can go home today." Kinsie nodded slowly and subtly, more to herself than to her mother. She vaguely recalled the conversation she had overheard a couple days ago about leaving but she had only heard bits and pieces.

Sitting upright and blinking slowly, she looked over at one, and nudging slightly asked, "Will he be there?" It wasn't that she had any personal dislike towards the gentleman in question, but more that their conversation that they had was not so pleasant.

"Who, honey? Brayden? Please believe me, Kinsie; he is someone you cared about deeply." She didn't. "He dropped everything and traveled across the contry when he heard you were hurt. She reached over and put a hand on Brayden's arm. But she wasn't hurt, she wanted to say, but she didn't. She wanted to tell them that she was fine, but she couldn't because she wasn't. Here they were, visiting her in a hospital bed while she lay in a hospital bed, made up with crisp white hospital sheets. So, she dropped it.

Trying to change the subject from the borderline uncomfortable direction it was going in, she opened her mouth but found the right words failed her. Finally she sighed. "What about my friend?" she asked. It was not a great question or even a good question, but it had been in her mind, however close to the back, and the moment seemed as good as any to ask.

Closing her eyes, her mother tried to remember. "Ezra?" she asked, struggling not to choke on the name. "No, I don't think he'll be there." From next to her, a low but menacing growl came from Brayden who until that moment was completely quiet, so much that Kinsie had almost forgotten his presence…almost. But it was hard to forget a boy who solemnly swore he was in love with you.

"Why not?"

Shooting him a look, her mother silenced him from further frightening her daughter. With a pat on her hand and a kiss on her head, she pushed aside the matter. "Let's wait till we're home to talk about all that, okay baby?"

"But what about my friends?"

"What friends?"

"I had friends…right?" Kinsie had to pause for a moment, her memory like looking through mud. She soon gave up trying to force any recollection and merely hoped she did. So far, she could only count four and that was including her mother and the boy who growled. Which said little about Kinsie besides her loner status.

"Of course you do, baby. Lots of friends and family, and they're all anxious to see that you're okay."

"But I won't know them, will I?" What she meant was that she wouldn't remember any of them. But they would remember her.

Kissing her forehead, she answered. "Try not to worry about it. The doctor says the amnesia is probably temporary," then she added, "You already remember me."

And for everyone's sake, Kinsie hoped it was true. She didn't like not knowing, and worse, she hated not remembering because there was a difference between the two. Not knowing was one thing, that could be pinned down as oblivion or ignorance. But not remembering meant, well, just that. That you should have known something and that at one point you did remember. But now you didn't. And if Kinsie had feared oblivion once, well, she was terrified of forgetting.

That night, after all lights went out and doors were shut, she thought about this. Tomorrow, she would leave. She would be sent back 'home' to 'friends and family' who she would have to trust all over again. But what about her friends and family here? Was she getting her old life back or just getting rid of yet another life to go after one she did not remember perusing? And did she even trust them?

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Mallory said, not looking up. Kinsie nodded though Mallory did not see. Thinking?"

Again, a small nod.

Maybe life had been good, better than here. But was that worth leaving this one. People moved on. Lives went on. Lives changed and with it, people. That, Kinsie decided, was the fact about life. People change. So when Kinsie arrived back into the humble La Push, would she be welcomed back by the same people, and would they be welcoming back the same girl? Time would be the judge.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hey Kinsie, I was looking for you." A hand took hers, dwarfing it.

Laughing, she turned to face him. "Looking for me?" she asked, coyly. "I wonder where I could be." She could practically hear the smile on his face. She leaned up on her worn out denim blue vans –which was necessary- and kissed his cheek –which could be seen as necessary in his eyes.

Grinning, he pulled her closer, enough that she could almost feel his heartbeat through his shirt. "I wanted to ask you out."

"You want to go out with a hot mess like me?" she teased. "Hmmm…maybe."

"Pretty please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes that were impossible to refuse. And how unfair it was that a wolf was giving her puppy dog eyes. It's not like no was an answer.

"Well, how can I say no to a face like that? Okay."

Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her close, her barely-out-of-the-shower hair tickling him. "Tomorrow? At six?" His smile widened.

"Sure. I'll tell my parents I'm studying or something."

He smiled, "I don't think that will be necessary. They already know I was going to ask you out. I think they want you to be honest." He paused. "Your dad kinda stressed we should be mature and all." He looked at her, clearly intimidated.

Kinsie laughed. "You're afraid of my dad?" He's a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "He might've been okay…if he weren't your dad."

"Whatever you say," she said, rolling her eyes and kissing his cheek.

"I love you Kins," he said, smiling brightly.

She smiled back. "Love you too, Bray."

* * *

"You'll never change

You'll never change

You'll never change

You will never change"


End file.
